Manufacturers of a variety of products, such as medical treatments and cosmetics, often distribute samplers containing small quantities or samples of their products to their current or potential customers. For example, manufacturers in the cosmetic industry often obtain customers by offering samples of their products. This is particularly common in the perfume industry. Such samplers are often distributed by hand to individual shoppers in stores. They are also affixed to the pages of publications such as advertising catalogs and magazines which are distributed to potential customers.
Typically, such samplers consist of a flexible pouch or envelope, in which a small quantity of a sample material is sealed between two flexible barrier sheets or between the folds of a single sheet. These pouches are subjected to sizable mechanical forces and are susceptible to leaking and bursting. Samplers having a peelable seal as opposed to a permanent seal are particularly prone to these problems. Therefore, the material chosen to fabricate such pouches must be strong enough to endure transportation and handling without leaking or bursting, and this requirement substantially limits the selection of materials to those of heavier construction. Pouches fabricated of these materials must be made with a strong permanent seal and therefore must be torn or cut to open. Such samplers are not user-friendly. The geometry of these pouches also limits the amount of sample material that may be placed inside the pouch while avoiding leaking and bursting. "Head space" or air within the pouch will limit this amount even further.
Several types of specialty samplers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,621 to Meehan discloses a package and packing method for a liquid cosmetic sample in which a structurally non-self-sustaining pouch containing the sample material is protected by a rigid carrier sheet that is folded over the pouch. The carrier sheet incorporates a cutout or opening within which the pouch is positioned to fall. The pouch is detachably secured to the carrier, and the user must pull the pouch from the carrier through the cutout in order to sample the cosmetic.
The Meehan design is intended to protect the pouch from "squeezing forces" that occur when external force is applied to the package. Such forces routinely occur when a number of packages are stacked upon one another. However, in order to pull the pouch out of the protective enclosure of the carrier sheet, a user may well hold and squeeze the very area that requires protection. Furthermore, the Meehan package is not suitable for binding into printed publications and requires a costly manufacturing process. In addition, the cutout of the carrier detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the package.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,688 to Muchin discloses a cosmetic sampler in which a cosmetic sample is enclosed in a retaining cavity contained in the sampler. A hole is punched through a base ply having two opposing surfaces, and the base ply is adhesively joined at one surface to a closure ply, thereby defining a retaining cavity into which the sample is deposited. The cavity and the sample material within is covered with a film ply, which is adhesively attached to the second surface of the base ply. The cosmetic sample is therefore retained by three plies and two adhesive layers attaching the plies to each other.
There are problems associated with the Muchin design. Because all three plies and the adhesive are in direct contact with the sample material, all materials comprising these elements must be compatible with the sample material and suitable to contain it. The materials should not, for example, contain plasticizers, oxidizing agents, or other migrating components that would affect, degrade or destabilize the sample material or shorten its shelf life. Conversely, the materials chosen should not be adversely affected by the sample material or by components of the sample material. Materials meeting these stringent requirements may be costly. In addition, the base ply must be of a substantial thickness in order to adequately contain the sample material, and this requirement contributes to the cost of this design. Another problem associated with this design relates to the integrity and reliability of the sampler. The Muchin sampler includes two closure seams. Each additional seam increases the difficulty in maintaining manufacturing process variables.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,680 to Israel et al. discloses a cosmetic display in which cosmetic material is enclosed in a plurality of recesses defined by donut shaped sections which are attached to a base sheet or ply. The cosmetic material is covered by transparent film which is adhesively attached to the donut shaped sections. The sample material is therefore retained by the base sheet, the donut shaped display sections, the protective film and the adhesive joining these elements. This configuration is similar to that of the Muchin sampler and therefore has similar problems. In addition, the Israel cosmetic display is not suitable for containing fluid samples.
There is therefore a need for a sampler device of maximized efficiency that provides a compartment within a cavity to contain the sample material; incorporates a unitized structure; includes a user-friendly design with a peelable seal; provides protection against bursting while maximizing use of available space; minimizes material compatibility problems; and may be attached easily to a separate carrier such as an advertising medium while providing an attractive appearance. In addition, there is a need for a method of packaging sample material that will minimize process variables and provide production reliability.